


The Backseat of my Car

by Lady_hakunamatata



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam likes to bite Ronan (and Ronan enjoys being bitten), Birthday Sex, Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mild Smut, POV Ronan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_hakunamatata/pseuds/Lady_hakunamatata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ronan's birthday and Adam has planned something very special for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Backseat of my Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwannadateizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannadateizzy/gifts).



> Thank you, Kenzie( flowerchildrey on tumblr), for helping me make this decent.  
> Also, thanks a lot babe, Sasha, my beautiful darling friend, for your constant support. For no paricular reason, besides that I think you deserved it, this one's for you (yeah, I know, I know. I could have gone for something fluffier. Next one, I promise).
> 
> Also thank you, Sir James Paul McCartney, for lending me the title of one of my favorite songs by him (Just kidding, I borrowed the title without his permission. Sorry, Paul).

Ronan was growing impatient. Earlier that week, when he’d told Adam he was looking forward to doing something fun on his birthday, a treasure hunt wasn’t exactly what he’d had in mind. He was eager to know what explanation Adam would come up with for this. The game was stupid anyway, and it was becoming more of a mix between a treasure hunt and hide-and-seek given that, since he hadn’t been able to spot Adam since the first clue had been found, Ronan expected the remaining clues would take him to Adam himself.

 

Ronan thought at that again. He knew that anything involving Adam would force a smile out of him, no matter what. The more he thought about it, he had to admit this _could_ actually turn out to be fun after all. The most tedious part of it all was that Ronan had had to walk all around, since Adam seemed to have taken his car. He hoped Adam wouldn’t be too far, since he didn’t exactly want to spend too long looking for him. He would rather spend his birthday with his boyfriend by his side.

  
Fortunately, he didn’t have to look for long. He spotted the BMW not too deep in the backside land of the Barns, half hidden by trees and vegetation. The Barns’ animals were afraid of the car, so they had stayed clear of the area.  
When Ronan spotted the car, he was surprised to see its doors open, so he took off sprinting towards it, trying to suppress the thought at the back of his mind that maybe something bad had happened to Adam. It became clear, when he breathlessly made it to the car, that Adam was in fact more than okay.  
Ronan looked down at Adam spread out, completely naked, on the backseat; one leg over the driver’s seat, the other rather awkwardly bent over the backseat, arms over his eyes to block out the sunlight that hit his face, its illumination creating an almost golden effect on his skin. The glow of the sun brought out the most attractive of Adam’s features, and caused Ronan’s heart to skip a beat at his radiance; he was almost positive he would never be able to admit such a thing out loud, but times like this, when he was caught off guard by Adam’s beauty, Ronan wished he’d had a talent for drawing, painting or really any type of creative creation that didn’t involve his dreams, just his hands, since, he thought, the impersonal, static and concrete nature of a photograph couldn’t really manage to capture the essence, both of the image and the sensations Adam provoked on the beholder, in this case Ronan.

  
The thought of Adam waiting for Ronan to find him, out there, naked inside the car, should have amused Ronan, but the view was enough to change the course of his thoughts, leaning heavily towards arousal instead.  
“God, just look at you,” Ronan breathed, and earned a playful smile from Adam, now looking up at him through his lashes casting strange but whimsical shadow on his face, a lustful smile brightening his eyes. Keeping his nonchalant façade was going to be difficult. “So hot. So fucking hot, Parrish.”  
 Adam laughed, and Ronan was sure he could have stood up to one of his night terrors and  slain it easily, just fueled by the memory of the sound of that laugh.  
“You won the treasure hunt,” Adam said, pointedly ignoring the comment, and Ronan shook his head, laughing, the sun in his eyes not as bright as the smile plastered on Adam’s lips.  
  
Ronan climbed in on top of Adam when Adam motioned for him to come closer and, even though he still had most of his clothes on, the feeling of Adam’s naked skin against him woke every cell in Ronan’s body, as winter has just ended and Adam was the sun energizing his soul.

  
Ronan fixed his eyes on Adam; he could swear he’d never seen anything so beautiful, and he could hardly believe, even after months of having been together, the privilege of that view was exclusively his. Ronan’s eyes kept roaming the sight of Adam’s body, leaving him breathless. There were so many places to kiss, to touch, to feel coming to life under his fingers, and the possibilities overwhelmed Ronan.

  
Lowering his body cautiously, he leaned to kiss Adam’s jaw, and Adam tilted his head back, granting Ronan access to the soft skin. Ronan knew his neck was the most sensitive spot in Adam’s body, the gentlest of touches capable of making his whole body tremble uncontrollably. Or maybe it was just the effect of his own touch, Ronan thought hopefully.  
“Ronan,” Adam whined, and Ronan knew exactly what he’d meant.  
Ronan lifted his head, earning another moan from Adam, whose pupils were already blown to the size of hazelnuts.

  
Scooting towards the outside of the car and sitting back on his heels, Ronan pushed Adam’s legs further apart, and leaned in to kiss Adam’s thighs. Adam, immediately growing impatient, started rolling his hips up, which Ronan tried his best to ignore, wanting to make Adam wait as he had before he found his sun kissed boyfriend in the back of his car. He intended to enjoy the moment.  
Adam had, apparently, made a plan of his own. When Ronan was busying himself by worshipping one of Adam’s inner thighs, warming his already heated skin with soft kisses here and there (while, masterfully, not giving Adam the satisfaction of going anywhere near where he knew Adam wanted him), Adam suddenly crossed his ankles, leaving Ronan trapped between his legs. Ronan barely reacted, stopping his fall by throwing his hands in front of him, planting them at the sides of Adam’s hips, his face stopping inches away from Adam’s crotch.

Not intending on giving in, he pressed a teasing kiss to the tip, already dripping pre-come, then looked up into Adam’s hopeful face and watched it change into a look of frustration, as Ronan licked his lips slowly.

  
“Ronan,” Adam whimpered again, “Ronan, please…”  
But instead of taking his mouth back where Adam wanted it, Ronan leaned up further and pressed it against Adam’s, creating a distraction effective enough that allowed him to steal the gasp right from Adam’s mouth when Ronan finally slid a finger inside him and pressed it deliberately against the spot that made Adam see the stars with his eyes closed.

  
Adam pulled his face away from Ronan’s, and moaned softly into the leather seat next to them. The soft moan, the distinct sound of a man coming undone, was the sexiest sound Ronan’d ever heard, and he would never get used to it.

  
Ronan went back to sitting on his heels, not taking his attention away from Adam. Two fingers now pushing inside him, Adam had his lips slightly parted and panted softly, a look so enticing that Ronan thought should have been illegal; Ronan lowered his other hand to tend to his own need, trying to soothe himself, to make himself hold back just a little longer, palming through the fabric of his expensive jeans.

  
Without a warning, and even though Ronan’s fingers were still working his hole, Adam, his chest rising and falling rapidly with his excited breaths, pulled himself up on his elbows, squinting against the sunlight peeking through the trees and sat up, his hands going to replace the one that Ronan was using on himself. Adam worked his long, trembling fingers on getting Ronan out of his jeans and boxers, and then started working his fist up and down Ronan’s length, slowly, almost teasingly at first, but steadily building a rhythm that sent Ronan even more dangerously towards the edge. The hand that wasn’t being used on Ronan’s dick went to grab the back of Ronan’s neck, bringing their faces together again, foreheads touching. Adam closed his eyes when Ronan’s fingers withdrew completely, and now both hands were gently cupping Ronan’s head, while Ronan entered Adam, spending all his effort in the simple act of staying in control and going slow. Adam inhaled sharply at the new invasion on his body, but Ronan could relax when he heard Adam sigh with pleasure a second later. When Adam pressed his mouth against Ronan’s bare shoulder, a smile formed on Ronan’s lips at the thought of what was to come. He gave silent thanks to the summer heat that had caused him to find himself currently shirtless as his back arched when Adam, satisfied by his work, took his mouth from Ronan’s shoulder and started biting softly at the oversensitive skin around Ronan’s nipples, going capriciously from one to the other, and back again, leaving marks all over Ronan’s chest.

  
One of the things that had surprised Ronan the most was when he discovered, very early into their relationship, that Adam was actually a biting kind of person. Ronan never thought he’d be into that kind of thing (although it shouldn’t have surprised him, either), but he soon found the idea rather thrilling; he liked the thought of Adam’s teeth imprinted on his skin, a sort of claim on Ronan, even if only the two of them saw the marks. Ronan decided it was even more fun to wear the marks during the summer, the sight of his shirtless, teeth-marked torso drawing the most scandalous looks, especially when he was walking around town hand in hand with Adam, who clearly didn’t look the type to have a biting kink to start with, the confused and scandalized looks the couple drew from strangers amused Ronan to the point where sometimes he could barely refrain from bending over and laugh his lungs off. Of course, Adam’s hand pressing his almost warningly in those occasions was what kept Ronan in check most times; although he did get away with a defiant look from time to time, as if daring those curious onlookers to make some obnoxious comment for him to laugh at.

  
  
The very thought of what the smallest contact with Adam did to him was intoxicating to Ronan. He couldn’t fully wrap his mind around the idea of something so small meaning so much to him: their fingers brushing when they lay side by side on the bed, their hands clasped when they were walking, the faintest touch of lips that anticipated the incredible thrill of a kiss. And then there was this- so many ways their skin was touching now, Ronan had trouble understanding how he could even breathe, even if it was with difficulty, panting as he was now.  
He could feel the rhythm of his thrusts becoming erratic; he knew he couldn’t hold much longer, his body desperate for release. He motioned to slip out of Adam’s body, but Adam gripped his arms and held him in place, locking their lips once again while Ronan released all he had inside Adam’s body.

  
Exhausted, breathing with difficulty after he spent himself inside Adam, Ronan did slide out, his limp, tired form almost falling heavily on Adam’s, only bracing himself weakly, his elbows supporting him, his arms forcing him to stay at a short distance.  
Adam was working his fist along his own dick now and Ronan, feeling ungrateful and selfish, grabbed hold of his last remaining strength and drew back, to wrap his lips around the head of Adam’s dick. Barely managing to avoid falling out of the car, his feet brushing the overgrown grass outside, Ronan worked his lips and tongue over  Adam’s length, taking it deeply into his throat, the thin hairs around the base tickling his nose, but he didn’t stop. He bobbed his head rhythmically, licked and sucked as thoroughly as to give Adam the most pleasurable sensation, a small gesture of gratitude for everything Adam meant for him, translated into this simple action that didn’t come even close to convey everything Ronan really felt for Adam.  
When Adam’s groans told Ronan he was close to his own release, he didn’t withdraw his mouth; he kept working, slower but constant, hollowing his cheeks and humming softly around the head, the vibrations produced by the sound stimulating enough; Adam came with a scream, his eyes  rolling back; his load falling down Ronan’s throat, up to the last drop.  
Ronan licked Adam clean and swallowed it all. He moved his body only after he was done, aligning himself once again with Adam, who automatically threw his arms around Ronan’s neck, sighing contentedly, and kissed him while Ronan could still feel the taste of Adam in his mouth.

  
  
When they parted again-, lips swollen, pupils crazy blown-, Adam was smiling. “Happy birthday, baby,” he murmured against Ronan’s lips.  
Ronan tilted his head up and kissed Adam’s forehead. “Thank you.”  
This was definitely the most memorable of Ronan’s birthdays.  


  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, you already know the drill (or at least I hope you do, since I say the same for every fic): please feel free to leave a comment. I really do want to hear what you guys think. Even if you disliked this, just drop a line or two, it would mean a lot. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
